


Everything else is just secondary

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: But a part of him, the tiny part that was still that scared fourteen-year-old who hadn’t yet taken the step towards being his true self, was terrified of being alone with Matteo for that long of time. It meant exposing himself to Matteo in such intimate ways that he didn’t know how to even begin processing. All the things he’d kept hidden from Matteo were going to be thrown in the other boy’s face.David is anxious about his and Matteo's upcoming roadtrip.





	Everything else is just secondary

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when the group is at the lake. Mentions of body dysphoria.

“I’m so proud of you Mr. High School Graduate,” David smiled down at his boyfriend, whose head was currently taking up residence on David’s lap. 

Matteo blushed, turning his head slightly and watched Abdi and Amira play some game that involved running towards the lake without actually getting wet. 

“Carlos texted me, said he had a tent we could borrow for the road trip,” David gently scratched his fingers through Matteo’s hair. “Laura gave me some money and my godmother sent me a check for graduation.”

Matteo sighed in content, “Two weeks alone with you. I can’t wait.”

David nodded. He had been so excited, _still was_ , for this trip. But a part of him, the tiny part that was still that scared fourteen-year-old who hadn’t yet taken the step towards being his true self, was terrified of being alone with Matteo for that long of time. It meant that he’d have to take off his binder because it wasn’t physically possible to keep it on that long. It meant giving himself his hormone shot with Matteo there. It meant exposing himself to Matteo in such intimate ways that he didn’t know how to even begin processing. All the things he’d kept hidden from Matteo were going to be thrown in the other boy’s face. 

“What?” Matteo asked quietly sitting up. 

“What what?” David picked at the grass. 

Matteo gently pried David’s fingers from the green blades. “You’ve got that look. The same look you had when you...when you told me about you.” Matteo murmured, not wanting their friends to hear. 

“It’s nothing. We should join the others,” David gestured with his head towards the group, now gathered at the edge of the lake. 

“Schatz,” Matteo squeezed David’s fingers. “Tell me.” He gently pried.

David looked up in surprise. Neither of them had called each other a name of affection before, “You just called me schatz.” It sent tingles through David. He had heard the term many times between couples at school, couples out on the street, basically anywhere there were couples. Deep down he yearned for the day when he could have that too, but had resolved himself to believing it would never happen. 

“Uhh...yeah,” Matteo blushed and muttered. 

David smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek, making Matteo’s cheeks go even redder. “Ich liebe dich.”

“Ich toleriere dich,” Matteo sighed with a coy smile. 

David laughed in mock exasperation, “Okay. I see how it is. See how much you tolerate me when you go to bed alone tonight.”

“What?”

“Mmhmm,” David moved out of Matteo’s reach, “Have fun with your hand tonight.”

Matteo closed the space between them, pressing his lips to the side of David’s neck and started to lightly suck and nip at the soft skin. He moved onto David’s jawline, right below his ear and felt David start to squirm. He smiled to himself when David let out a tiny whimper mixed with a soft moan. _Gotcha._

“Okay, okay,” David held up his hands in defeat. 

Matteo laughed, pulling away. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

David nodded, leaning his head on Matteo’s shoulder and Matteo instinctively wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “I want to tell you.” He said honestly, picking up Matteo’s free hand in both of his and playing with Matteo’s fingers. He made sure the group was still far enough that they wouldn’t hear. 

“You can tell me anything,” Matteo’s voice was so soft it was barely a whisper. 

David nodded, “I’m just...I’m worried about the trip.”

“Why?” Matteo nuzzled the side of David’s head, trying to offer some reassurance. 

“You’re going to...see everything I do to make me _me_. And I don’t want to, I guess, freak you out,” David admitted. “You’re going to see me...all of me...without my binder.”

Matteo curled his fingers around David’s. “We don’t have to go. If you’re not comfortable with me seeing you. We can just...chill or something.”

“I _want_ to go. I’m just afraid of spoiling the illusion, for lack of a better word. No one has ever really seen all of me without clothes on and it’s hard. This, this isn’t me, Matteo. Not yet.” David couldn’t look at Matteo. 

“Hey,” Matteo disentangled his hand from David’s and hooked a finger under David’s chin, gently forcing the other boy to look him in the eyes. “All I see is you. David Schreibner. The boy who I got to somehow love me and agree to be my boyfriend. Everything else is just secondary,” He repeated the words Hans had said to him months ago. 

David took a deep breath and choked out a laugh. “You...”

“Me,” Matteo laughed too, leaning over and pressing a quick but firm kiss to David’s lips. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” David replied softly.

“Good,” Matteo pressed another kiss to David’s mouth. “Good. Now, how long do we have to stay until we can ditch and go have sex?” 

David snorted, “Romantic.”

“I try,” Matteo shrugged. “Hey! I need a reward. We didn’t do anything this past week and I passed Spanish, _like I said I would_.”

David groaned in jest, “I suppose you are entitled to something special.”

“Oh?” Matteo’s hand found its way to David’s back, inching down to the top of his pants and dipping under the fabric, sliding against smooth skin. His other hand slid up David’s stomach, curling around his waist. Leaning in, he pressed a soft, teasing kiss to David’s mouth, nibbling lightly at his bottom lip. 

“We can’t,” David broke the kiss, his words coming out as a whine. The sound went straight to Matteo’s cock, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do then take David then and there. 

“Fine,” Matteo extracted himself from his boyfriend. He was already semi-hard. “Deny a starving man.”

“Hardly,” David chuckled. “We were late coming here because you wanted to make out. In fact, I remember someone having to change their boxers because they got so excited from kissing, Mr. Florenzi.”

“What can I say other than I want you all the time.” Matteo shrugged. 

For a moment Matteo wasn’t sure if David heard him when there was no reply. He looked over and was met with scared but excited eyes. The same eyes that greeted him when he told David he loved him the first time. 

“What?” Matteo smiled with a laugh. 

“It’s just...I...” David took a breath and started over, “You do?”

“I do what?” 

David cleared his throat, “Want me.”

“Of course I do,” Matteo felt like adding a _duh_ , but thought better of it. 

“Really?”

Matteo let out a soft laugh, “Yeah. Fuck, David, you’re...shit you’re hot. Last week Hans walked in on me, erm, thinking about you and, uh, relieving myself.” 

“Oh,” David smirked, “Really?”

“Shut it,” Matteo smiled, cheeks ringing red. He raised his hand, covering David’s mouth and pushed him away. 

After a few moments had passed, David leaned his head against Matteo’s shoulder. He knew they needed to have a longer conversation in private about all of this, most likely that night, but for now it was enough. “Thank you.”

“Hmm?” Matteo hummed. 

“For...” Loving me. Being with me. Being my friend. Being my boyfriend. Making me feel safe. Seeing past everything and wanting me. Simply being you. “Just, thank you.”

Matteo chuckled, kissing the top of David’s head. “You’re welcome. You’re just welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ich liebe dich: I love you  
> Ich toleriere dich: I tolerate you  
> Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too


End file.
